


Nuit de glace

by asrial



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans doute était-ce la joie de le revoir, le remord de l'avoir éloigné de moi, voir la peur de le perdre, mais je n'avais attendu que cela.<br/>Pourvoir rester avec le fou, mon Bien-aimé.<br/>Et voila qu'il m'offrait l'occasion sur un plateau.<br/>A moins que, comme d'habitude, il sache mieux que moi quels désirs réels se cachaient au fond de mon cœur.<br/>Je restais immobile dans la tente, debout.<br/>Il fallut qu'il insiste un peu pour que je vienne m'asseoir près de lui sur le bord du lit.<br/>En nous serrant, je pense que nous pourrions y tenir tous les deux.<br/>A fond de moi, Œil de Nuit, mon loup disparu, reniflait avec hauteur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuit de glace

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est sortit dans le Fanzine AYA. Ce fanzine n'étant plus disponible a la vente, je mets ce texte en ligne

Comme je soulevais le rabats de la tente, il m'interpella: "Fitz, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Ne t'en vas pas, dors ici cette nuit, je t'en prie.  
J'acceptais.  
L'assassin royal 12, l'homme de glace, p 99 -100, édition poche j'ai lu

 

Sans doute était-ce la joie de le revoir, le remord de l'avoir éloigné de moi, voir la peur de le perdre, mais je n'avais attendu que cela.  
Pourvoir rester avec le fou, mon Bien-aimé.  
Et voila qu'il m'offrait l'occasion sur un plateau.  
A moins que, comme d'habitude, il sache mieux que moi quels désirs réels se cachaient au fond de mon cœur.  
Je restais immobile dans la tente, debout.  
Il fallut qu'il insiste un peu pour que je vienne m'asseoir près de lui sur le bord du lit.  
En nous serrant, je pense que nous pourrions y tenir tous les deux.  
A fond de moi, Œil de Nuit, mon loup disparu, reniflait avec hauteur.

"Ha, tout de même !"

Il avait toujours trouvé étrange la façon que j'avais de me distancier de mon vieil ami.  
Le Fou fit la moue, agacé de me voir perdu dans mes pensées. Je ne pu que sourire.  
J'avais toujours trouvé adorable cette petite moue boudeuse qu'il avait lorsque je ne me pliais pas à sa volonté.

"- Ha, Fou…"

Mon Fou, mon Bien Aimé, mon Prophète Blanc à la peau dorée comme une belle miche de pain bien frais, toute chaude sortie du four.  
La salive me monta à la bouche. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas mangé de pain frais ? Des mois sans doute. Peut-être même des années, mais ma perception du temps était parfois troublée par celle du Loup en moi. Un jour pouvait devenir une année et une année une heure.   
Un lourd frisson agita l'échine du Fou.  
Machinalement, je le pris dans mes bras et lui frottait le dos.  
Il avait toujours craint le froid. Il aurait vraiment du rester à Castel-cerf. Mais nos manœuvres, à Umbre et moi avaient échouées et mon Fou était là, dans mes bras, transit de froid, ses petits pieds dorés camouflés sans guère de résultat sous un bout de couverture.  
Je le lâchais pour faire chauffer à nouveau un peu d'eau.  
Une fois chaude, je lui préparais sa tisane comme il l'aimait.  
Sans doute étais-je la seule personne en vie à connaître exactement ses gouts…ou plus exactement, une toute petite partie d'entre eux.  
Parfois, je rêvais d'en savoir plus sur mon Fou. Je désespérais de réellement le connaître.  
Je savais qu'il me faisait confiance…jusqu'à un certain point… Comme tous les autres… Mais j'avais tendance à quand même me montrer plus ouvert avec lui qu'avec les quiconque. Lui n'avait jamais utilisés mes sentiments pour me blesser. Pas volontairement en tout cas.

"- Bois un peu."

Le Fou ne se fit pas prier et avala le liquide brulant à petites gorgées.  
Un peu de couleur revint à ses joues.

"- Merci."

Je me rapprochais un peu de mon ami.  
Je le poussais sous les couvertures et le bordais avant de me rasseoir contre lui, à la tête du lit.  
Le Fou finit sa tasse puis me la donna pour que je la pose au sol.  
Je repassais ensuite un bras autour des épaules de mon vieux camarade.  
Je n'aimais pas la résignation exaltée matinée de terreur qui animait mon ami.

"- Fou…."

Il resta silencieux.

"- Bien-aimé…"

Cette fois, le Fou releva les yeux et me fixa longuement avant de soupirer.  
Il s'appuya un peu contre mon épaule, profitant du privilège trop rare de s'appuyer un instant sur la force d'un autre. Et qui mieux que son Catalyseur pour le Prophète Blanc pour faire ca ?

"- Fitz…"  
"- Shhhh…"

Sans vraiment réfléchir, j'embrassais son front comme je l'aurais fait avec un petit garçon blessé. Je le sentis se raidir une seconde avant de se détendre complètement.  
Une fois, il m'avait demandé si je l'aimais.  
J'en avais été troublé avant d'éclater en dénégations explosive, je n'étais pas "comme ca"…J'avais été choqué par la douleur dans son regard.  
Il m'avait fallut du temps pour comprendre, au moins en partie.  
Si je l'aimais ? Ho oui ! Enormément. Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'aimer ? Comment ne pas aimer quelqu'un avec qui vous avez unis votre âme pendant un moment. En y réfléchissant, j'éprouvais un amour similaire pour Vérité. Similaire, mais loin d'être identique.  
Il y avait aussi de la passion dans l'amour que j'avais pour mon Fou.   
Pas physique…pas que en tout cas…   
Je n'étais certes pas "comme ca" mais…Ca n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec ce qu'il y avait entre nous.  
J'effleurais sa joue du doigt.  
Le Fou ferma les yeux et pencha la tête pour intensifier la caresse.  
Je le sentais se détendre progressivement.  
Il finit par se pousser un peu sur l'étroite couchette et me laisser la place de me joindre a lui.  
J'ôtais mes bottes et mes deux paires de chaussettes.  
Il faisait froid dans la tente mais je ne m'y attardais pas. Je retirais mes couches de vêtements pour ne plus garder qu'une chemise. Je savais ses couvertures plus chaudes que toutes celles que je ne pourrais jamais trouver.  
Je me glissais près de lui et lui ouvrait les bras.  
Il hésita visiblement mais finit par venir se nicher contre moi comme un chaton.  
Cela me fit sourire.  
Il était plus grand que moi à présent mais pouvais se rouler en boule comme un petit félin.  
Je refermais mes bras autours de ses épaules, le bordait consciencieusement pour empêcher l'air froid de glisser dans son dos puis glissais mes jambes entre les siennes pour le réchauffer davantage.  
Ses frissons s'espacèrent avant de s'interrompre  
Il soupira finalement de plaisir avant d'appuyer sa joue contre mon torse.

"- Ho Fitz, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais à nouveau chaud un jour !!!" Murmura-t-il.

Je le berçais contre moi, soulagé de le sentir se détendre de plus en plus. C'était stupide et inutile, mais si, au moins pour cette nuit, je pouvais faire reculer un peu les angoisses qui l'oppressaient, j'aurais probablement remporté mon combat le plus important depuis des mois.

"- Je suis désolé que tu subisses ça." Murmurais-je.

Mon Fou secoua la tête.

"- Je le devais. Tu le sais et nous n'allons pas en rediscuter n'est ce pas."

Je n'aimais pas le ton plaintif de sa voix aussi n'insistais-je pas.  
Je glissais une main sous la fine chemise de soie qu'il portait et posait ma main sur ses reins. Je le sentis frémir et du me retenir de sourire.  
Au moins avais-je détourné son attention.  
Il me jeta un petit regard hésitant et troublé auquel je ne répondis pas.  
Du bout des doigts, je caressais la peau fine et douce de son dos comme j'aurais pu caresser l'échine d'un chiot.  
Il frémit encore un peu.  
Je sentais son trouble, son désir de s'abandonner a la caresse et l'envie de me repousser.

"- Fitz, qu'est ce que tu fais."   
"- Rien…je console un ami." Murmurais-je doucement avant de déposer un baiser de plus sur son front.

Cette fois, un petit soupir lui échappa. Sans le vouloir le pense, il se serra contre moi.  
Une seconde, je restais troublé de sentir son excitation contre ma cuisse avant de me détendre.  
C'était bien ce que j'avais cherché à obtenir après tout. Sans compter que je le savais aussi mâle que moi, bien qu'il soit davantage…  
Ma main se posa à plat au creux de ses reins et massa doucement sa peau fraiche. Je sentais progressivement la chaleur monter le long de ses membres, son cœur battre plus fort et son souffle s'accélérer.  
Il finit par me repousser un peu durement. Je faillis tomber mais me retint grâce au bras passé dans son dos.

"- F…Fitz…Arrête… Tu es…Cruel…"

Ses yeux étaient élargis par la frustration, le besoin et…la crainte….  
C'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais voir sur son visage.

"- Bien-aimé…"  
"- Fitz…S'il te plait…"

Je savais qu'il n'aurait pas fallut grand-chose pour qu'il fuit ma présence.  
S'il n'y avait pas eut douze pieds de neiges a l'extérieur, il était plus que probablement qu'il m'aurait déjà chassé avec perte et fracas.

"- Justement." Murmurais-je doucement "Il me plait…." 

Je relevais son visage de ma main libre et l'embrassait comme je n'avais jamais embrassé que Molly. Même Astérie n'avait pas eut droit à ca. Je n'avais pas de sentiments pour la ménestrel.  
Les yeux de mon Fou s'élargirent encore.  
Je profitais de sa stupeur pour glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres et gouter la moiteur douce et chaleureuse de sa bouche.  
Un étouffa un petit gémissement pitoyable dans notre baiser, incapable de me repousser, autant que de me répondre.   
Je finis par le lâcher.

"-Fou ?"

Il me jeta un regard triste.

"- P…pourquoi ?"

Je restais silencieux à peser ma réponse. Il ne me poussa pas à répondre.  
L'un comme l'autre nous savions qu'elle était importante et pourrait conditionner beaucoup entre nous.  
Je pouvais lui dire que je savais qu'il en avait envie.  
Ce n'était pas faux…Mais ca ne ferait que jeter le trouble entre nous.  
Je pouvais lui dire que j'en avais envie.  
Mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il serait capable de se donner à moi simplement parce que je lui demandais.  
Je lui souris.

"- Parce que…Je suis tiens…" Murmurais-je finalement, comme si c'était la plus grande évidence du monde. 

J'effleurais le bout argenté de ses doigts couverts d'Art avant de reprendre. 

"- Comme tu es miens…"

Je le vis se détendre un peu. Je savais que je ne comprenais pas l'intensité de son amour pour moi, pas plus que sa profondeur. Mais je doutais qu'il comprenne le mien également.  
Je lui caressais la joue à nouveau.  
Comment avais-je pu me passer de lui pendant quinze ans ? Rétrospectivement, je ne le savais pas.  
Le revoir après tant d'années avait été comme si un membre qui m'avait été arraché des années plus tôt et qui saignait encore m'avait été rendu.  
L'absence de Vérité m'avait causé, et continuait à me causer une douleur similaire mais plus sourde. Je savais mon Roi inaccessibles alors que le Fou…. Je le savais vivant quelque part, loin de moi qui me contentais de vivoter sans intérêt dans une cabane au milieu de nulle part.

"- Fitz…Fitz…"

La voix inquiète de mon Fou me fit sursauter.  
Je constatais que je le serrais contre moi à le faire étouffer.

"- Pardon… je suis désolé…" Avant qu'il ne puisse mal prendre mes paroles, je continuais. "Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, n'est ce pas ?"

Un fantôme de sourire moqueur passa fugitivement sur son visage.

"- Je ne suis pas si fragile…"

Je souris à mon tour.  
S'il avait encore la force de badiner un peu, c'était qu'il n'allait pas si mal que ca…En tout cas, je l'espérais grandement.  
Sans réfléchir, je repris ses lèvres pour un baiser doux comme de la soie.  
Cette fois, il y répondit.  
Mon Fou noua ses bras autours de moi comme je le tenais a l'abri des miens.  
Nous finîmes par nous séparer lorsque le besoin d'air se fit criant.  
Haletant, nous nous fixions dans les yeux, partagés encore le désir et la gêne.  
Mes bonnes résolutions fondaient comme neige au soleil des moissons à mesure que nos…caresses…se faisaient plus tendres et plus…intenses.  
Pourtant, je ne voulais pas que mon Fou se rende compte de mes craintes. J'étais un imbécile de craindre quoique ce soit de mon Bien-aimé de toute façon.  
Je repris ses lèvres.  
Le baiser était à la fois si semblable et si différent de ceux que j'avais échangé avec Molly.  
Peut-être était-ce l'âge, ou bien mon Fou si particulier.

"- Quelle importance, enfin ?" S'agaça Œil de nuit. "Il est temps que tu t'accouples avec ton compagnon de meute ! Tu n'as pas de femelle, mais tu l'as lui ! Fais ce que tu as à faire et arrête de geindre !"

Ha mon loup. Ce qu'il pouvait me manquer avec son esprit simple et terre à terre…Et combien avait-il raison…  
Je fis sauter un à un les boutons de la chemise de mon Fou pendant qu'il me rendait la pareille.  
J'avais déjà vu son dos bien des années avant et j'avais été horrifié de ce que la Femme Pâle lui avait fait subir. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire de le voir ainsi, sa peau dorée parfaitement lisse, légèrement plus sombre là où je savais le sang plus concentré. Ses mamelons couleur de bronze m'attiraient comme un phalène à la flamme.  
Je me penchais un peu et saisit le petit bourgeon de chair entre mes lèvres et le torturais gentiment de la langue et du bout des dents.  
Je sentis mon Fou se raidit et glisser ses longs doigts fins dans mes cheveux.  
Une seconde il chercha à me repousser mais finit par s'abandonner à moi.  
Je ronronnais presque du fond de gorge, comme un loup satisfait de retrouver sa meute.  
Le son était sourd, presque inaudible, mais il résonnait dans la poitrine de mon Fou qui le sentait plus qu'il ne l'entendait.  
Avant longtemps, je savais mon Bien-aimé les yeux clos, abandonné à mes caresses.  
Je cessais de torturer sa peau dorée pour revenir prendre ses lèvres.  
Cette fois, il répondit avec passion.  
Je n'avais pas de peine à imaginer son soulagement à oublier, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes, les peurs qui l'oppressaient.  
Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassait à nouveau.  
Ma passion, jusque là contrôlée, se faisait plus vive, plus désespérée aussi, comme la sienne.  
Sans doute comprenais-je mieux à cet instant ce qu'il endurait d'être ici tout en sachant, ou croyant, sa mort proche et inévitable…

"- Fitz ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Murmura la présence d'Umbre à la lisière de ma conscience. 

Je repoussais brutalement l'Art de mon vieux mentor et me verrouillais hermétiquement à sa présence.  
Je repoussais également le reste de mon clan pour ne plus rester qu'avec mon Fou.  
Il effleura mon poignet de ses doigts d'Art. Un lourd frisson remonta le long de mon dos lorsque je perçus son désir avec la même intensité que je sentais le mien ainsi que sa crainte de me voir me tromper et le laisser ensuite.   
Je le forçais à laisser ses doigts sur mon poignet et déversais en lui toute la tendresse que j'éprouvais, l'assurance de mes actes et surtout, mon indifférence pour ce qui m'avait toujours retenu jusque là.  
Œil de Nuit avait raison. Je n'avais pas de louve, mais j'avais mon Fou. Et l'un dans l'autre, je préférais l'avoir lui que Molly. Il était…Bien plus important pour moi… Lui ne m'avais jamais trahis, ne m'avait jamais mentit.  
Je vis des larmes monter aux yeux de mon Bain-Aimé.  
Une fois il m'avait interdit de changer pour lui.  
Pourtant, n'étais je pas le Changeur ? Et puis…Ce n'était pas une épreuve que de changer pour lui. Juste une évolution naturelle de ce qui nous liait.  
Il posa ses mains sur mon ventre et je le sentis sourire.  
J'aurais pu en être un peu vexé mais…il avait raison, je m'étais un peu empâté avec l'âge.  
A son tour il se pencha sur moi et embrassa mon torse et mon ventre.  
Je soupirais silencieusement.  
Il n'y avait que le bruit du vent qui soufflait entre les tentes pour couvrir nos ébats et ni lui ni moi n'avions envie d'être surpris. Cette nuit unique n'appartenait qu'à nous.  
Je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux.  
Malgré le froid, ils étaient toujours aussi doux et souple comme de la soie.  
Je finis par le repousser doucement.  
Je voulais le détendre et le rassurer lui.

"- Mon Bien-aimé…"

Il resta figé une seconde avant qu'un sourire presque timide ne joue sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois que je l'appelais de cette façon. Que…je le pensais de cette façon. Et il s'en était rendu compte.  
Il se détendit contre moi comme je dégrafais la ceinture de son pantalon et glissais une main à l'intérieur. Il était difficile de se satisfaire avec la restriction de la tente, du bruit et des ombres. Mais la discrétion qui nous était imposée était un délice en elle-même.  
Il étouffa un petit couinement de souris dans mon épaule lorsque mes doigts se refermèrent sur lui pour lui donner une longue caresse.  
Sa peau était infiniment plus douce que la mienne. Plus douce et plus sensible aussi.  
A moins qu'il n'attende ca depuis trop longtemps.  
Pour tromper son désir, il mordillait ma gorge de petits coups de dents comme Girofle me rongeait les doigts lorsque j'oubliais de lui apporter des saucisses aux herbes.  
Je souris et soupirais de plaisir a ces petites marques d'affection que je garderais quelques jours, je le savais. Entre le froid et les canines aigues de mon camarade, rien ne pourrait faire disparaître ses morsures avant longtemps.  
Je le sentis frémir sous mes doigts avant que ses reins ne suivent le mouvement de ma main.

"- Shhht… du calme mon Bien-aimé."

Il mordit plus fort ma gorge pour me punir de mon amusement et je serrais plus fort mes doigts sur lui pour l'exciter davantage.  
Il enfouit soudain son visage dans cou et se raidit contre moi.  
Une chaude moiteur jaillit sur mes doigts et il étouffa un petit cri sur ma peau.  
J'eus un sourire attendrit.  
Je le caressais encore quelques instants pour extraire l'intégralité de son plaisir puis le lâchait le temps de nettoyer ma main sur le chiffon que j'avais utilisé plus tôt dans la soirée.  
Le Fou se serra contre moi, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
Je n'avais pas besoin de l'Art pour sentir son inquiétude et sa détresse croissante.  
Il avait peur que je l'abandonne à présent.  
Je me glissais à nouveau près de lui, sous les couvertures et le reprenais dans mes bras.  
Sa peau était brulante comme jamais sous mes paumes.  
J'embrassais encore ses lèvres fines puis le cajolais jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et s'endorme.  
Alors que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir m'endormir, je m'assoupis à mon tour.  
L'aube serait là trop tôt de toute façon.


End file.
